The Union Of Love
by HOLDEN MONARO
Summary: Howl and Sophie are getting married and are going through the good times and the bad when you confess you love someone and are ready to hang on to them no matter what happens.NOW RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first lemon so be nice when you review but constructive criticism is welcome as well

This is my first lemon so be nice when you review but constructive criticism is welcome as well.Disclamier :I do not own hmc except this story.

WARNING THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 15 SO THAT'S WHY IT'S RATED M ALTHOUGH NOW IT IS RATED T IT WILL ESCELATE TO M BY ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SO ENJOY WHILE YOU CAN FOR THOSE WHO ARE UNDER 15 BUT WARNING TO ALL AS WHEN IT IS IN THE THIRD OR FORTH CHAPTER IT WILL BE RATED MA BUT SINCE YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO PUBLISH MA RATED FICTION I WILL BE POSTING IT AT MEDIAMINER BUT MORE THAN LIKELY AT AFF.

This is after the movie as they are getting married and have to cope with the good times and the bad.

Sophie's pov.

"Sophie , Sophie" letty called out only to come out and see her working around the flower shop on a beautiful day which was also the morning of the wedding so that surprised letty and ran up to Sophie and asked why was she working around the flower shop when it was her wedding day and she should be getting ready but Sophie calmly said "well letty working puts my nerves at bay and I enjoy arranging flowers so I thought it would be good if I did the flowers so I let the decoration team off early so they could be with their family's on such a sunny day and I invited them over to the wedding mostly because I think it is important for people to see that he is not a monster but a very kind loyal gentleman and I thought if people noticed that it would make him happy because he never had many people in his life so I thought it would be perfect" , after letty heard Sophie say that she said to Sophie "you really love him don't you" after a few seconds Sophie replied "yes he is like no one I ever met he really is that wonderful". Just then Sophie's mother came in with a big grin on her face and said that she has a surprise and someone was waiting outside to see her so Sophie went out side and it was no other than prince Justin waiting with a diamond pendent had the top designers wedding dress with a box of the richest chocolates while Justin was waiting he seemed to be solemn until he turned around and saw the woman of his dreams and instantly his face brightened up until he was shocked to feel two arms around him and someone whispering in his ear "thanks so much for coming here and surprising me like this" when he noticed who it was he felt his heart jump and had the urge to hug her but he knew better as it was her wedding day and it would better if he did not because it might give the wrong messages away but instead he placed a hand on her back and said your welcome. While howl was still asleep across town he was recovering from his stag party although he did not know a lot of people he still had some friends even if they did not know that he was howl mostly because not many people saw howl and thank goodness rumours do not have eyes. While Sophie had a very traditional get together with her sister and mother and a few of the women that worked in the hat shop which also included the witch of the waste while on the other hand howl was at the Eves Of Venus with his stag party. While Sophie has getting ready in the house prince Justin was just getting his automobile since he was going to be bringing the witch of the waste and Sophie with her mother to the wedding which was going to be held at the castle in front of royalty. Sophie walked out of the house and said this is where my life finally begins with Howl.

So guys what do you think should I continue or not and also could you review .


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: THIS IS WHERE IT GETS INTO A FEW M RATED PARTS SO DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNDER 15 YEARS OF AGE

WARNING: THIS IS WHERE IT GETS INTO A FEW M RATED PARTS SO DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNDER 15 YEARS OF AGE. ALSO HOWL IS ABIT OOC AND WILL BECOME QUITE A WOMANIZER AND SEXUALLY ABUSIVE TO SOPHIE IN LATER CHAPTERS.

Howls P.o.v

With his so called new group of aquatints , Howl slugly made his way up the stairs of a back ally street and until one member of the group started saying "Those beauties just need something to suck on and did you see when people started to look at her she started to drip on the floor boards oh and that juice was so tasty when I licked it off those tits" , muttered one of the goons . "Yea I have to agree that those were juicy but not as juicy as my whore-to-be at home , awhh I can't wait for her to suck on my dirty uncut rod" , Howl said with perverse pleasure. Meanwhile at the castle Sophie was getting quite restless since this was the biggest commitment she will make in her life. While the royal tea lady started to pour the tea into Sophie's cup something jolted through Sophie's body so much that the cup fell and broke on the marble floor which made everybody especially Justin to turn around and walk over to Sophie and said that there's nothing to worry about and the witch of the waste said that Howl was a good man and that he was always like that so there is so reason to worry as a few minutes passed Justin asked if everyone could leave and give Sophie some space.

As the door closed Justin walked over to Sophie calmly and pulled up a chair beside her and said "Sophie are you alright and if there is anything I can do I would be so happy to do so" , said Justin in a anxious voice when Sophie heard what he said she replied "I…I..I am just scared that's all and this is the most important choice I will ever make to another person so it's just a bit hard to think clearly at the moment since I am going to marry the most important man in my life who no one can measure up to " , Just as that was said Justin felt a hard lash of a rose whip strike his heart. While Markl was on the look out trying to spot Howl arriving he just heard one of the announcers say that the great wizard pendragon has arrived as soon as heard that Markl raced inside until he burst in the door and said " Sophie he's here".

So guys what do you think should I continue or not and also could you give a detailed review please.


	3. The Honeymoon suite of unity

WARNING

WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SICKNING AND IS PUSHING THE M RATING TO THE LIMIT. CONTENCE: ASSULT, HARRSAMENT, EROTIC CRUELITY, GOLDEN SHOWERS, DEFESEATING AND A LOT MORE SO IF THE MODS THINK THIS CHAPTER IS TOO MUCH I WILL DELETE THIS CHAPTER OR EDIT IT. Disclaimer: Don't own hmc or anything else except this story.

Howls Pov.

"Markl could you give Sophie and me a minute alone", said Howl in his calm voice so Markl would think it's just something about wedding jitters. So a few minutes later howl brought flowers to Sophie and started to lead her into the church of the castle where everyone was waiting as they reached the alter the king announced that if there were any objections to this union please say now and when Justin heard this he had the urge to stand up and object but he loved Sophie to much and this is what she wanted so he would stay happy for her.

Justin POV

Through out the ceremony everything came out blurred and only started to clear was when the union has been exchanged between Sophie & Howl. When the newly wed couple came down the aisle Justin could see a glimpse of twisted and sadistic lust in Howl's eyes but in Sophie eyes they were filled with happiness and deep love but as time past they started to fill with anxiety since Howl was moving faster to the honeymoon suite as the door just swung open which was his magic she taught and when they entered the room the door closed and locked as Sophie realised what was happening she looked towards Howl who was in the bathroom unbuttoning his shirt and his pants which reviled a long and slender penis which caught Sophie off guard so she dived to the bed (bad idea).

Sophie's pov

"Howl what do you think you are doing and also your freighting me" , as Howl heard that he bolted over and his lips met Sophie's. At this moment in time Sophie was beginning to feel loved but on the other hand quite nervous and even more so when she felt his hand guide hers to his soft penis and whispered into her ear seductively "stroke me" which was scary at the least but suddenly Howl went under her dress and started to suck her legs then down to her toes and in between them and licked them with relish. Sophie who was now scared spoke up and said "Howl that's dirty and unsanitary" which all made him move up her thigh until the met her vulva and then started sucking and licking inside of it which made her moan. Just when he heard her moan he stopped and quickly showed her his soft penis and said her to suck it gently and to pull the skin back and lick the glans. Sophie was now panicking and the oder was sickening while she looked at his penis she saw some smegma and dead skin but she did what she was told until Howl got on top of her face and pushed his penis as far as he could into her mouth and started to move her head roughly back and forth just until Howl said to her to try something different and turned his anus to her face and ordered her to lick around it's opening and inside while she caressed and worshiped his penis with her soft moist hands.Sophie was at breaking point now as raised her voice and said "stop" , but howl just turned around and said tenderly "I love you with all my heart and soul …. And I just want you to show me some intimacy and love since your are my soul mate and wife" , when he finished talking he moved closer and brought her into a kiss full of erotic passion and lust. When the kiss was getting deeper he entered his tongue into her mouth and into her throat until she kissed his back just as the kiss was ending he gently turned her around so he was facing her anus and just before he entered he spoke the words I love you and then trusted into her anal cavity and urinated in it so it would be moist which made Sophie think he had his orgasm but she was shocked that even thought he had his 'orgasm' he was still continuing and tenderly touching her soft breasts and moist vulva. As this was happening she felt a warm tingling in her vagina which kept getting more intense until she started to have her orgasm which was so strong that moisture squirted out of her genitals while Howl was still moving inside of her until he ejaculated his semen in he anal cavity and then withdrew his penis from her anus. Howl said is a loving tone "I love you and will always protect you as you are the vessel of my heart" , which made Sophie reply "I love you as well". He then moved which made Sophie have a glimpse of his slender penis and she said "wait don't go come and stay" , as she just finished saying that she took his penis and started caressing it with her tongue and took it into her mouth until he orgasmed again into her mouth and swallowed he semen to show how much she trusted him. After they cuddled and lay in each others arms and kissed and said their words of love to each other then fell asleep.

Chapter 3 finished .

I don't know if that's a bit too adult contented but if it is I will give it a directors cut or a edit.

So how do you all like it should I continue it or drop it ?.

Also please review it and say what you thought of it.


End file.
